<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bride dance by velavelavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473896">the bride dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela'>velavelavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble, F/F, RGU Month 2020, Sad?, spoilers for last episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anthy dances.</p>
<p>RGU Month day 9: music / dancing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bride dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Always capricious, Anthy. The cold stones of a necklace digging hooks into her collarbones. Her hands float in the air, as if uncertain, but she is in the element she is used to. The smell of fresh roses licks like flame into the arena, a twisted old dream. She twirls around in slow circles, eyes closed. Always capricious, she grows a feeling of something missing. There is always something missing, now that her love has ceased existence. The eyes that had always bored into the moth’s wings of her back between the shoulder blades, her high-perched cheekbones, as she walks down the long halls of Ohtori, the hands that have slapped in the past. These are not things that she misses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air is cold now. Anthy remembers being coltish. A lifetime or two ago, stumbling over her own ankles. She steps softly with her feet pointed in then back out again, the stone underneath bleeding cold into her soles. She stretches her arms out like she is playing airplane, or tightrope walking. She twirls quicker, to a song only within her head before letting herself fall down in a graceful rustle of blood red skirt, kneeling. She opens her eyes, raises her hands to her hair. The bride crown is sharp and heavy. The bride dance follows suit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i gave her a necklace for the sake of poeticism. this is very short. thank's ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>